


“Relajate, mi sol”

by LadyNobody



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sleep Sex, Subspace, Vibrators, and jack is a very happy sub, even if he's a workaholic, gabe is a caring dom, he needs to let out some steam, like off screen, seriously, they've been doing this for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: [Day3: "thankful"]Those callused fingers were playing a melody whit his flesh,a lullaby for their moon,a medicine for his soul.And they were so expert, like they would’ve been with the strings of a guitar.After all it was a tune Gabe knew by heart.





	“Relajate, mi sol”

Days off were a delight.

He got to spend them with his beloved husband after all.  
They would do nothing but chill on their couch while watching some tv and eat snacks.  
And there lied his problem.

_Relaxing._

It was hard,  
his fingers itched to reach his tablet, just to make sure everything was alright, of course…  
and maybe just get ahead of some paperwork he needed to review for the next week.  
Then there were the mission’s reports, but he would’ve gave those just a quick check, nothing big-  
But he knew that after those he would’ve scheduled a meeting with Torbjörn and his technician,  
asked Dr. Ziegler the results of the latest medical check ups of the agents that recently came back from a mission and he would’ve managed to watch all the registrations of the new recruits training.

And Gabe knew that too.

So, when they stepped inside their apartment, everything needed to be put inside a box and inside a closet of which only Gabe had the key.  
Only the phone was allowed and only to receive calls from their “urgent” list,  
no chance on making one to try and check on everything that was going on at the base while they were gone.

_Jack was able to fully enjoy just few hours._  
_Then the anxiety kicked in._

That’s why he had now his wrist tied together at the metal headboard,  
that’s why his legs were spread wide and tied up as well.  
And that’s why he was shaking from tip to toes,  
frantically trying to reason with his sun, to let him see how much he needed to give just a quick check to those papers…

“Relajate, mi sol”

It was as if his whispers had a body,  
a soft, silk-like body with a feathery touch and a natural talent to find each and every of Jack’s nerves,  
slowly caressing them like nothing else mattered.  
But his mind and body were restless,  
he could feel drops of sweat rolling down his temples,  
drenching the sheets underneath,  
just moments before Gabe’s hands started caressing him all over.  
Sweetly.  
Lovingly.  
Carefully.  
Those callused fingers were playing a melody whit his flesh,  
a lullaby for their moon,  
a medicine for his soul.  
And they were so expert, like they would’ve been with the strings of a guitar.

_After all it was a tune Gabe knew by heart._

He could feel his body begin to relax,  
even if only a little, and a small laugh bubbled out of his chest when the other started peppering his skin with ticklish kisses.  
His eyelids,  
his nose,  
all the way down the jawline to his slightly gaping mouth.  
There, the teeth lingered, nibbling gently the thin lines of his lips.  
The beard that rustled against his bare chest was itchy and, luckily, now his breath was uneven more from the laugh than the anxiety.

_“Gabe- “_

A finger shushed him as those deep, dark eyes pierced him with a fond earnestness that made his heart skip a beat and his breath to cease for an instant.  
There, it began.

“What was that?”

Jack swallowed, and his Adam’s apple winced as a shiver ran through his spine.

_“Sir…”_

“Good my boy scout, now, what did you want to ask me?”

He took a deep breath, pledging Gabe with his eyes and tugging at the restrains.  
No safe word.

“Could you please free me, sir? I just need to make sure of a thi- “

Full lips were all over him in an instant,  
shutting him down as they kissed him slowly,  
tasting and licking while the tongue started to gently caress his teeth,  
searching for the other’s.  
And how could Jack not indulge in such a sweet temptation?

_No safe word._

“Can’t do cariño, we’re just getting started”

Want and stress were pooling in the pit of his stomach,  
creating an intoxicating mix that would have slowly eroded the sanity he had left,  
leaving him breathless and worst than before.  
But that was not going to happen, he knew it in his heart, not with Gabe at his side taking care of him.

With a firm hand he held him down, stopping the shivers from rolling like waves under his skin  
and Jack could sense him shuffle briefly just a bit out of his range of view, probably searching for something in the bag by their bed.  
A light buzz filled the air as his body started to stiffen.

_It knew what was coming,_  
_and it couldn’t decide whether it wanted it or not._

A heartbeat,  
two  
and the cold clasps were sending low, sloppy vibrations through his perked nipples.  
Hands clenching tightly at the restrains,  
back arched in a painfully pleasurable bridge, built on tensed nerves and slow stimuli.

_Far too slow stimuli._

He barely noticed the intrusion between his legs too.  
It was a slim, not too long vibrator that didn’t quite reach his prostate.

_It was maddening._

Everything grazed his flesh in quick, fledgling touches,  
kissing him with ghost lips and a tongue made of thin air.  
It wasn’t enough,  
it was never going to satisfy his thirst, that restless need that fueled his lungs and made him breath fire.  
Gabe’s mouth had left him, the man now sitting beside his head, one hand gently combing his damp, sweaty blond hair and he felt, more than saw, his gaze pinning him to the bed.  
Vigilant for any hint that he wanted him to stop their routine.  
And he did,  
but he didn’t.

It was hard, oh so hard, to try and think straight in that situation.  
The slow vibrations shouldn’t have been a problem and yet he couldn’t quite concentrate knowing they were there,  
feeling them shaking ever so slightly while torturing his senses.  
He was flooded with such conflicting responses to the stimuli,  
it was like being under a heavy crossfire.  
They weren’t enough, but still he felt them brushing sweetly against his prostate,  
resonating in his blood;  
pulsing in his veins at an indefinite rhythm.

His insides were spasming, lusting to be filled by something bigger,  
something that could have satisfied him there and then.  
The muscles of his arms tended and relaxed in a frantic sequence as his hips rutted forward,  
trying to meet something that simply wasn’t there while tears streamed down his cheeks,  
just like the small drops of pre-cum slowly wetting his erection.

“S-sir”

“Sshh, you have to let it go, _cielo_ , you know it’s bad for you”

Gabe’s hand never stopped gently reassuring him and he knew he couldn’t win.  
He wouldn’t win.

So he slowly resigned, letting the slow pace get the best of him as it tainted his blood,  
hushing its boiling rage and thought his breath how to sing out of his lungs without hurting him like thousands of knives.

And his mind was at ease once Gabe’s lips found him again,  
_breathing promises right into his pounding heart._

It was always difficult letting go of the anxieties and problems that were always buzzing in his head.  
Those were a part of him, after all...  
And it was scary to not hear them crawl in the crack of his sore bones like the usually did.  
It made him feel out of balance, out of place, just like giving the control to someone else.

Even if that someone was his heart light.

“Just breathe mi amor, you’re doing great”

Said a whisper against his drying tears, while soft lips mended wounds that no one could see,  
hunted monsters just behind his temples.

And he did.

He breathed a slow, uneven breath as his tension was replaced by longing.  
Simple, pure, bottomless longing.  
His body arched lazily, trying to welcome the moderate amount of pleasure as best as he could,  
without falling again in that vicious circle of swirling panic.  
Strong hands started to massage his pectorals, handling them whit care,  
making sure not even to brush a finger against his twitching, aching, nipples.  
No,  
those were left to redden between the cold silicone of the pink clasps.  
And it was honestly embarrassing being able to watch them stand high and turgid while his breasts were being cupped and felt slowly.  
He could feel the heat reach the tip of his ears, painting his face a deep shade of red.

His legs shuddered as his toes curled on the sheets, uselessly trying to steady themselves, to find a stance.  
But it was impossible to even phantom the idea of calming down his body.  
It was by then trapped in a sluggish and redundant pattern,  
slowly dancing at a rhythm that was too held back and overwhelming at the same time,  
making his head spin  
and spin  
and spin  
until he didn’t know what he needed anymore.

_Was it the final release or to keep on being maneuvered like a puppet to a devilish tune?_

The delightful torment went on for what seemed like an eternity  
and it made it impossible for him to even think about a concept as abstract as time.  
To be fair, he couldn’t even remember his name, or concentrate hard enough to open his heavy eyelids to tell where was up and where was down.

It all just swirled and turned at every faint electric wave through his tired body.

Strange, would it have been any other situation he wouldn’t have felt the soreness of his limbs, the tiredness of his bones...  
Yet the dull stimuli seemed to enhance what was left of his self-consciousness.  
And so he felt every sigh, every moan, every spasm of his crying flesh.  
And it cried to be listened,  
It stomped its feet to the ground, demanding the treats it so much deserved.

Jack turned his head on the pillow, faintly biting the soft spot on the inside of his cheek, as the tendons of his neck tensed so much they could snap in half like broken strings.

It was his insides fault.

They kept on clenching and sucking in what they could, grinding on the barely average vibrator between their tender, warm walls and in the end, they’d managed to make it swiftly brush against his prostate once more.

_It was heaven_  
_End then hell again._

He was getting tired by the seconds, eyes closed, and lips slightly parted to quietly chant breathy moans while his body was crossed by regular cramps that made the bed jiggle under his weight.  
It was like if the edge where he had walked for so long was finally starting to crumble beneath him, driving him closer to the bottom of a dark pit inch by inch.

A soft kiss to his neck,  
Bunch of words he didn’t understand  
And he was falling.  
Boneless.  
Weightless.  
Happy.

A long, dragged, hoarse moan scratched the back of his throat with fresh relief as he slowly emptied himself, soaking his abdomen and the sheets.  
His eyes rolled to the back of his head, while every fiber of his body tensed and relaxed in a low, physical cry of solace.  
As he gently descended from that peek of pleasure everything seemed wrapped in a soft, fuzzy cloud made of sweet cotton and sugar by the way it coated each and every one of his limbs, making the world feel so distant and warm.  
His back was singing in delight as the bed gently caressed it, making him sigh away all of his remaining sorrows and pains.

He didn’t remember when nor how, but he slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

—————————————

 

_Happiness,_  
_Satisfaction._

Those were the first emotions that filled his senses as he came back to a more conscious state.

He never felt quite that serene like after those weekends and he couldn’t be more grateful to Gabe for that.  
He knew he tended to forget about his wellbeing, neglecting headaches and depriving his body of precious hours of sleep and he hated to admit it but since he was made Strike Commander he had become more of a workaholic than ever.

So he smiled, eyes still closed with cozy tiredness, as he began to feel small waves of heat rolling through his awakening nerves and shaking his heart.

“Hello my light”

Gabe’s beard was brushing idly against his right calf, he could sense those soft lips peppering kisses on every inch of skin, but his focus drifted away, grazing his thigh up in the air and reaching down, between his ass cheeks.

Something sticky and slimy was pooling in between his tender flesh,  
dripping slowly out of him.

Then the fullness kicked in.

He was stuffed,  
could feel his insides overflowing with semen and a hoarse moan barely left his sleeping throat as Gabe’s cock pushed inside once more, the access eased already.

And he welcomed him once more, this time by pulling all of him in a tender hug, legs stretching over his shoulders and breath starting to hitch in sync with the other’s hips.

“Good morning sleepy head. You have no idea- “ he kissed him, licking his bottom lip with a smile as he felt  
him shudder when he teasingly grazed a finger against his already abused hole “-how greedy can your body get when you’re asleep...”

They both laughed, out of breath, their nose bumping slightly while Gabe added two fingers alongside his cock, making Jack’s back arch in a silent plea.

“I came so many times in here, cariño”

He stretched the hole wider, making some old cum slowly fall to the sheets and smearing some on his inner thighs.  
It was so warm and so good, his muscles stretched just right, making him shiver from the slight pain as his legs started to tremble under the pressure.

God only knew for how much they’ve been going and that thought alone was able to knock him out for good.  
With trembling fingers, he held tight to Gabe’s back, scratching and panting whenever the other’s nipples ever so brushed against his still too sensitive ones.

It was too much, but in the right amount that made him go insane in all the right ways.

Gabe pushed more of his weight onto him,  
almost making him scream as his thighs stretched and stretched until they reached their limit,  
aching and making him try to move forward.

But his husband was having none of it.

He held him down with his own body, fingers in his hair and breath against his neck, moving only his hips to pound him into the bed.

Right, he still wasn’t in charge, so he might as well let the other spoil him rotten...

And he did.

It was slow and intense,  
It was hard thrusts all the way down, letting his walls savor every inch of his warm skin while wet, sloppy sound echoed in the small room, interweaving with Jack’s wanton moans.  
It was all of their nerves tensing and their body singing as they finally reached that one last peak of ecstasy.

It was one mess of a kiss and a half-breathed laugh of pure, absolute gratitude.  
He did it.  
Gabriel really did make him forget about everything that wasn’t him.  
His eyes,  
His smile,  
The smell of his skin...

_They were warm and shivering_  
_and young and ancient_  
_and alive._  
_And he couldn’t be happier._


End file.
